


Глаза

by fandom Metal Gear 2020 (fandom_Metal_Gear_2020), Mey_Chan



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: AU, Body Horror, Dark, Gen, Расчленёнка, поломанный таймлайн
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metal_Gear_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Metal%20Gear%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan
Summary: Каз получает возможность вернуть себе зрение. Но ему этого мало.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31
Collections: Fandom Metal Gear | Драбблы и мини R — NC-21, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Глаза

— И ты мне говоришь, что это опасно. Мне — ты.

— Да, тебе — я, — повторяет Босс, теряя терпение. — Что это опасно, и последствия могут быть какими угодно.

— Привёз на базу эту голую блядь, которая несколько раз пыталась тебя прикончить, которая может убить человека с одного удара и питается солнышком, как какой-нибудь сраный Супермен. И ты мне, ты — мне — говоришь, что это я могу быть опасным? 

Каз переводит дыхание: он сейчас такой злющий, такой раскалённый, хоть барбекю на нём готовь.

— Это может быть опасно для тебя, идиот, — устало поясняет Босс. — И чёрт возьми, это же технологии «Шифра», не мне тебе объяснять. 

Каз кивает несколько раз, задумчиво и коротко, будто соглашаясь с каждым словом. Потом отводит руку в сторону, демонстрируя искалеченное тело.

— Думаешь, станет ещё хуже? У меня отвалится вторая нога или я оглохну? Снейк, твою мать, после всего того, что «Шифр» сделал с нами, могу я поиметь с него хоть что-нибудь? Имею право на небольшую компенсацию? 

Лет десять назад всё было проще — дай ему пару зуботычин, и конфликт решён, мозги вправлены. Нынешнего Каза уже не вразумить, не погнуть так легко, он окостенел в своей ненависти. А кроме того, в его словах есть свой резон.

— Да, это «Шифр», Каз. — Он начинает заходить с другой стороны. — «Шифр», который разрезал людям горло, чтобы паразиты жили на открытых ранах. 

Вероятно, Каз читает его как раскрытую книгу, потому что вздыхает, снимает очки, кладёт на стол с чуть слышным стуком. 

— Помнишь «Отряд 731»? — спрашивает он уже спокойно, глядя на Босса послеповатыми глазами. — Результатами их так называемых опытов мы пользуемся до сих пор. Как думаешь, стоило отказаться от этого всего только потому, что они мучили и убивали людей? Я вот не уверен.

Пока длится пауза, Босс замечает, что погода ни к черту: за окном каюты вовсю стучит дождь, океан совсем разбушевался. 

У Каза внутри бушует так же, и стоит отдать ему должное — он ещё хоть как-то сдерживается.

— В общем-то он прав, — говорит Оцелот во время затянувшейся паузы, ни к кому особо не обращаясь.

— И кто же из нас прав? — интересуется Каз, сжимая руку в кулак, кожа перчатки скрипит. Босс приподнимает брови, приглашая третью сторону наконец озвучить точку зрения.

— Молчунья была ценным бойцом, — невозмутимо говорит Оцелот. — Ты вроде не жаловался на неё на миссиях. Нам не помешали бы ещё такие.

— Каз не оперативник, а стратег, он и без обеих ног смог бы выполнять свою работу, — парирует Босс.

— Вот, блядь, спасибо, — отзывается Каз. — Почему бы тебе твоими обеими ногами не пойти подальше, Босс?

Шторм сейчас возникнет внутри их крошечной каюты для совещаний, вырвется наружу. Но Оцелот по-прежнему невозмутимо говорит:

— Босс, давай попробуем. Если всё получится, то можно будет повторить это ещё и ещё.. А если что-то пойдёт не так, мы всегда успеем его пристрелить. 

***

— Ничего не понимаю, — беспомощно говорит Каз, поднося руку к лицу, проводит по векам и отнимает — на пальцах кровь, и какие-то жилы, и всё это пульсирует, разваливается на части, на сотни крошечных червячков, и мелко шевелится, расползаясь к запястью. — Ничего не понимаю… 

Его глазницы пусты, но внутри что-то шевелится, и кожа век съеживается, темнеет, проваливается внутрь, в плотоядную тьму. Пока на лице Каза не остаются две огромные дыры, и из них вот-вот хлынет…

Босс открывает глаза и смотрит в темноту какое-то время, успокаивая дыхание. Ему уже давно ничего не снилось, видно, в компенсацию за девятилетний коматозный сон, и вот на тебе. Кинотеатр подсознательного начал новый сезон с козырей.

***

Накануне Босс пробует ещё один заход. Ему важно уже не отговорить — понять.

Он находит Каза в его комнате, тот сидит, весь обложившись документами и досье, с помощником, который старательно читает вслух. Каз будто и вовсе не переживает за завтрашний день.

Когда Босс входит, тот поворачивает голову, но не смотрит прямо на него, а чуть наклоняет голову, вслушиваясь.

— Свободен, — бросает Босс солдату, вытянувшемуся по струнке. Тот моментально исчезает, и Каз с раздражением выдыхает сквозь зубы. 

— Босс, — говорит он низким злым голосом, — сейчас ты мешаешь мне делать единственное, на что я ещё способен.

«По твоему мнению», — повисает невысказанным.

Босс скрещивает руки на груди, и Каз качает головой, уловив движение. начинает собирать бумаги со стола, складывать одной ровной стопкой.

— Мы же достали Черепа, — говорит Босс спустя затягивающееся молчание. — Чего тебе ещё надо, Каз? 

Тот не отвечает, пока в стопку не ложится последнее досье. Аккуратно подравнивает по краям. Отвечает, когда Босс уже не ждёт ответа.

— Чего я хочу? Даже не знаю, Снейк. Может, всю мою гребаную прежнюю жизнь? Не только у тебя отняли эти девять лет. Мои тоже прошли не слишком радужно.

— Так, значит, — говорит Босс тихо, почти вкрадчиво, — мести уже недостаточно?

— Может, мне с самого начала была нужна не только месть, — отвечает Каз сразу же, как будто много думал об этом и сам для себя уже решил. — А может, и не она вовсе, — добавляет он задумчиво и словно даже с удивлением. — Ну, ты услышал что хотел? Всё уже готово, назад пути нет, Босс. 

— Пока ещё есть.

— О нет, для нас — нет уже очень давно, ты сам мне говорил. Помнишь?

Прошлое Босса такое далёкое, размытое, будто это происходило не с ним. Однако он понимает, на что это намёк. 

Они уже давно не нормальные люди. В самом деле, что изменится, если Каз перестанет быть человеком ещё на часть, ещё раз подкормит голодную пустоту внутри себя?

— Помню. 

***

Новый Каз по возвращении после операции выглядит и ведёт себя… как обычно? Не то чтобы Босс ждал нового Черепа, тем более когда перед глазами уже есть пример Молчуньи, однако он ловит себя на каком-то странном, почти детском чувстве разочарования от того, что глаза, почти полностью замещённые паразитами, ничем не отличаются от обычных человеческих глаз. Кроме того, Каз не растворяется в воздухе, не прыгает с тридцатифутовой высоты; он всё так же медленно ходит, опираясь на трость, разве что, вернув зрение, двигается более свободно, и все документы он теперь читает сам. Парень-помощник (его легко узнать по слишком тёмной коже, видной через отверстия балаклавы) лишь изредка заглядывает к нему с мелкими поручениями. 

Иногда Босс ловит острый взгляд Оцелота, тот еле заметно пожимает плечами: вроде всё спокойно?

Всё спокойно.

*** 

К ночи погода портится, и Босс пробирается к себе под неслабыми порывами ветра. Такое здесь редкость, да он и не помнит ничего такого за всё время, что провёл на базе. Какого чёрта.

Босс почти случайно замечает фигуру у края платформы, опёршуюся об ограждение: плащ развевается, ветер треплет светлые неприкрытые волосы. 

Что Каз там делает?

— Эй, — окликает Босс, подходя — и едва не отшатывается, когда человек оборачивается, и глаза сверкают в темноте, будто у кошки.

— Чего не сидится у себя? — спрашивает он, справившись с мгновенной слабостью. 

Каз торопливо надевает тёмные очки, не давая разглядеть свои новые глаза, кивает на океан:

— Просто смотрю. Ты бы видел, как это красиво. Я вижу и в инфракрасном спектре тоже, и это… этот шторм как радуга.

Рука сжимает, комкает берет. 

— Есть что-то, о чём мне стоит знать? — спрашивает Босс невпопад, но напрямую, чуть повысив голос, потому что океан шумит как сумасшедший. 

Каз криво улыбается, снова отворачиваясь от него.

— Если у меня появится желание раздеться и скакать голышом под дождём, я тебя позову.

— Ах ты урод, — почти дружелюбно отвечает Босс и становится рядом, опирается об ограждение. 

— Оцелот же меня осматривает каждый день и докладывает тебе, что я, по-твоему, могу скрывать?

— Я и не говорю, что ты можешь что-то утаивать. Я спросил — есть ли что-то, о чём ты хотел бы рассказать лично мне? Только мне. 

Каз чуть улыбается, поправляет очки, ничего не отвечая. 

Они молча смотрят на волны внизу, и это уже не та неловкая тишина «Ни о чём не хочешь мне сказать?», а уютное молчание, почти такое, как раньше между ними. 

Каз глядит на океан, радужки за стёклами очков слабо светятся.

***

— У парня, которого мы взяли последним, странная штука в голове, — говорит Каз, когда все планы утверждены, и когда невысказанный вопрос уже щекочет язык. — Да, я могу видеть вас, парни, насквозь. 

Он долго и задумчиво смотрит на Босса — так, что становится почти дискомфортно от пронизывающего в прямом смысле взгляда.

— И что ещё мне удивительно, — начинает Каз. Босс замечает, что Оцелот наблюдает за самим Казом точно так же, как тот за Боссом. Однако Каз так и не заканчивает фразу, а Оцелот, перехватив взгляд Босса, пожимает плечами.

— Что думаешь? — спрашивает Босс, когда они остаются вдвоём.

Оцелот снова пожимает плечами.

— Полезное умение. В конце концов, он прав — Молчунья работала с нами, и проблем не было. Ну, не больше, чем с Эммерихом или… или было со мной, — он усмехается и становится на долю секунды похож на себя юного, того бешеного сорвиголову, каким Босс встретил его впервые. 

Что же, они оба правы, искусственные глаза Каза — не самая главная проблема сейчас.

***

Всё начинается буднично — с точки зрения обитателей базы «Даймонд Догз», конечно.

Металлическая пластина в черепе новобранца оказывается последствием боевого ранения, но Каз требует допросить новичка с пристрастием.

— У Оцелота сейчас есть дела поважнее, — отмахивается Босс, но Каз не желает слушать, не желает ждать.

— Хорошо, дай мне человека, и я допрошу его сам. 

— У тебя тоже есть дела поважнее.

— Дай. Мне. Человека, — чеканит Каз, со скрипом сжимает пальцы на костыле, и происходит что-то. Босс вдруг оказывается под невидимым колпаком, из-под которого выкачали воздух. Он делает судорожный вздох, но в лёгких нет ничего, и перед глазами темнеет.

— …справлюсь быстро, — бесстрастно заканчивает Каз. И удивлённо вскидывает брови, когда Босс закашливается от того, что в груди снова полно кислорода.

— Тебе плохо? — спрашивает он с равнодушным участием. На правом стекле очков, снизу по краю — мелкие трещины. Их точно не было в начале разговора.

Босс качает головой.

— Хер с тобой, — говорит он. — Бери, кого считаешь нужным, и поговорите с ним. Только без лишней жестокости. 

***

Босс почти сразу забывает о разговоре: в конце концов, если Каз зайдёт чересчур далеко, Оцелот всегда остановит его. У Оцелота всегда всё под контролем. 

У него сейчас другие проблемы, у него глобальные планы. Наследие «Шифра» — это сокровищница, с ним открываются невероятные возможности. Он уже планирует, как они обсудят это вечером, всем триумвиратом, когда в дверь стучат.

— Босс, вы должны пойти и посмотреть, — торопливо говорит парень в балаклаве. По голосу и цвету кожи он узнаёт того, кто был глазами Каза до операции. Вроде его кличут Амстафф.

— Меня звал коммандер Миллер? — уточняет он.

— Вам надо это увидеть, — повторяет парень, он очевидно нервничает. Оцелот послал? Тогда это значит, что допрос не просто зашёл далеко. Он зашёл дальше некуда.

*** 

Каз неожиданно оказывается прав: когда Босс входит в пыточную, то слышит сдавленное:

— …по приказу… велено было следить и собирать информацию…

Оцелот в глубине комнаты, сверкает глазами из тени, следит из-под полуопущенных белесых ресниц. Указывает подбородком на Каза, чуть качает головой.

«Ты только посмотри, что творится. Это катастрофа, Биг Босс».

Босс снова чувствует это — кажется, что не хватает кислорода. А может, и не кажется: тот парень, что позвал его сюда, прислоняется к стене, оттягивает воротник. 

Каз стоит перед допрашиваемым, прямой как палка, и спрашивает медленно, будто наслаждаясь:

— Что именно ты должен был делать?

— Я… считать людей… оружие… — невнятно отвечает тот. — Писать отчёты…

Босс становится рядом с Казом, вглядывается в шпиона, и его будто бьют по лицу. Он много повидал на свете, но это проходится наждаком по голым нервам. Балаклавы на том нет, голова открыта, и можно разглядеть всё в деталях.

— …отчёты каждый день, — мямлит парень. Подбородок весь мокрый от слюны, губы двигаются словно сами по себе. Выпученные, почти вылезшие из орбит глаза расфокусированно смотрят в разные стороны. Глубокая складка между бровей, уходящая наверх, в кудрявые чёрные волосы, наливается багровым. Руки и ноги мелко дёргаются.

— Отчёты кому, — спокойно, с интонациями Оцелота спрашивает Каз. Стёкла очков все покрыты сетью мелких трещин.

— Отчёты, — повторяет парень будто задумчиво. — Отчёты?

— Кому, каким образом, — монотонно повторяет Каз. Дышать становится ещё тяжелее, раздаётся странный кожистый звук, складка посреди лба углубляется.

— Ооооо, — произносит парень, еле шевеля губами. Изо рта вываливается язык,, распухший, как у висельника.

— Перестань! — с неожиданной для себя резкостью приказывает Босс. — Что бы ты сейчас ни делал, прекрати! 

Каз резко поворачивает голову, и Босс еле удерживается на ногах — он снова чувствует удар по лицу, и теперь куда более ощутимый и явно физический. Разумеется, Каз даже не поднял руку.

— Пошёл вон, — резко велит Босс парню, Амстаффу, что позвал его.

— Но Корсо… — растерянно говорит тот, указывая на товарища. — Ему нужна помощь, давайте я заберу его и отнесу к врачу…

— Вон, — повторяет Босс на полтона повыше, и тот пулей вылетает из пыточной. 

Вот тогда Босс даёт себе волю.

— Что за херня? — спрашивает он. — Ты мог мне сказать, что можешь такое. И этот мальчишка, твою мать… — Он смотрит на труп, и вдруг до него доходит. «Отнесу к врачу». — Твою мать, после всех эпидемий, после того, как я своими руками вышиб мозги куче солдат, мне совсем не нужно вот это. 

— Солдаты хотят к нам, потому что мы платим, кормим и уважаем их, — вкрадчиво говорит Оцелот, почти забытый ими, выныривает из темноты. — А не потому что ты давишь им головы как спелые сливы. Кстати, а на что ты ещё способен? 

В лице Каза что-то неуловимо меняется, Босс не успевает остановить, воздуха опять не хватает, когда Каз поворачивается к бедолаге — и голова того лопается, как арбуз, сминается: хрустят кости, между ними лезет розовое с алыми прожилками, сочится кровью. 

— Вот, — говорит Каз, подходя ближе. — Вот, видишь. 

В ушах звенит, и Босс сначала не понимает: увидеть что? Его возможности? 

В мякоти раздробленной головы что-то блестит. Каз неожиданно ловко наклоняется, подцепляет рукой, затянутой в перчатку, и с торжеством показывает Боссу. Звон всё ещё мешает сосредоточиться, но Босс наконец видит, что изнутри на пластине какие-то схемы, хитрый механизм.

— Вот, — с удовольствием повторяет Каз, вкладывает пластину в его руку и ковыляет прочь.

Когда дверь за ним закрывается, Босс ошеломлённо переглядывается с Оцелотом. 

— Ты тоже это почувствовал?

Оцелот кивает, пару раз хлопает ладонью по голове, трясёт ею. 

— А ведь он мог бы и наши черепушки так расплющить.

Конечно, не мог бы — Оцелот успел бы раньше. Но всё же.

Босс не отводит взгляда от месива, что когда-то было живым человеком. Он навидался разного за свою наёмническую жизнь, но эта смерть на его глазах была такой будничной, и быстрой, и… бесчеловечной. И совсем не в плане жестокости.

— Могут ли паразиты влиять на психику? — угрюмо спрашивает он. Оцелот пожимает плечами.

— Ты не мне должен этот вопрос задать. 

— А будет ли у меня время? Имею ли я право медлить? 

«И насколько я ему доверяю». 

Не решит ли Каз — в ближайшее время, в обозримом будущем, — что именно Босс виноват в его бедах? 

***

— Нет, это не паразиты, — говорит Код Токер, глядя мимо Босса своими бельмами. Совсем как Миллер не так давно.

— И что тогда, если не побочка? 

Он медленно и торжественно подносит ко рту трубку, делает затяжку. Босс ждёт: это выглядит как театральная пауза перед красивой фразой. 

— Тебе лучше знать, — наконец отвечает Код Токер. Ответ повисает в воздухе облаком сизого дыма. 

Я совсем не знаю его, едва не вырывается у Босса, и он сам не понимает, почему это так шокирует. Вот же они, воспоминания о старом друге и соратнике, которого он помнит ещё несломленным и не озлобленным… но они будто лежат на дне огромной ямы, а Босс смотрит на них сверху, с края этой пропасти. 

Я совсем не знаю его. Что бы ни зрело внутри у Каза все эти годы, я не могу сказать, откуда оно взялось, было ли изначально.

*** 

Его догоняет уже много позже — осознание, что он не знает этого человека рядом. Что не знает, человек ли это.

Оцелот с утра с недовольством сообщает, что Амстафф, бывший помощник Каза и бывший дружок Корсо, «мутит воду» — рассказывает другим о том, что произошло в пыточной. Разношерстная команда «Даймонд Догз» полна странных людей, жестоких людей, людей с руками по локоть в крови, но все они — семья, все братья. Босс устал от их смертей, Босс устал убивать их, Босс хочет покоя хотя бы на крошечном клочке его личных Небес.

Сначала надо что-то решить со слишком болтливым Амстаффом, а после — после что-то решить с Казом.

— Это можно повернуть вспять? — спросил Босс у Код Токера тысячу, кажется, лет назад.

— Вырвать у него новые глаза? — переспросил тот невозмутимо, и следующий вопрос так и застрял у Босса в глотке.

— Убить паразитов, — ответил он вместо этого.

— Разве это не одно и то же? Они восстанавливают повреждённые ткани, замещают себя ими, это симбиоз. И дают разные способности.

— Разные способности, — эхом повторил Босс. Голова парня, которому нет ещё тридцати, лопается, глазные яблоки вываливаются окончательно и повисают на жилах, в нос бьёт запах сырого мяса.

«Видишь?» — окровавленная металлическая пластинка на ладони.

«Видишь?» — и у человека, который отдаёт честь Биг Боссу, разлетается череп, а пистолет в руке дёргает, будто он сам хочет вырваться. 

Как же так вышло, что его люди продолжают умирать на его глазах. Как он позволил себя уговорить на это.

Способность Каза Босс чувствует на себе ещё раз, когда на следующее утро после разговора с Код Токером застаёт дивную картину: на открытой платформе собрались наёмники, окружили кольцом кого-то. Ему тяжело дышать ещё на подходе, он успевает услышать только жалобное: «…Коммандер Миллер!» Амстаффа, а потом снова это ощущение, будто ты под колпаком, из которого выкачали весь воздух. Это уже не застаёт его врасплох, он с трудом движется мимо шатающихся, задыхающихся наёмников к центру. Только чтобы увидеть, как живого человека на его глазах сминает как глину с мясным влажным треском, и кровь из-под одежды брызжет прямо под ноги. Солдаты вокруг отступают, падают на колени, хватаются за головы. 

— Не смей, — угрожающе произносит Каз, будто мертвец может его слышать. — Он был шпионом, он получил по заслугам. Он пытался разрушить то, что я уже потерял однажды, и если ты!..

— Хватит, — выдыхает Босс, сжимая его плечо. — Хватит убивать моих людей, Каз! Наших людей. 

Тот оглядывается, и Босс еле удерживается на ногах. На оправе очков осколки стёкол, они не мешают видеть его глаза: радужки залиты плавким серебром, зрачков не видно.

— Я больше не позволю, — резко отвечает тот.

— Ты сам рушишь это! — сипит Босс. Возможно, ругань на глазах у подчинённых не лучшая идея, но после публичной казни терять уже нечего. — Ты сам сейчас всё разрушаешь!

Ноздри у Каза яростно раздуваются — и вдруг всё пропадает. Снова можно вздохнуть и выпрямиться; тело несчастного Амстаффа с чавканьем падает навзничь, наёмники наконец поднимаются на ноги, и их словно сдувает ветром. 

Каз поводит плечом, сбрасывая руку Босса, разворачивается и ковыляет прочь, оставляя его с телом.

Босс качает головой и даже делает жест рукой, останавливая Оцелота, который готов пойти следом. Который уже не успел остановить Каза, дважды не успел. 

Это его проблема. Вот только ноги всё ещё как ватные, и догнать Каза не получается. 

Он идёт прочь по направлению к себе, ковыляет даже пуще прежнего, но не это царапает взгляд. Тут что-то другое, что-то неуловимо неправильное. 

Босса как ошпаривает: ну конечно. Рукав его пальто, этот чёртов рукав не болтается как обычно. 

В какой-то момент снова накрывает, и он двигается так, будто находится на дне моря. Едва не спотыкается обо что-то, плывущим зрением разглядывает сброшенный плащ. Через несколько шагов — берет. У самой двери Каза обнаруживает скомканный мундир — словно сброшенную кожу, и рядом же костыль. Дверь открывается с трудом, в полутьме коридора воздух вязкий, плотный, каждый вздох даётся с трудом. Босс нащупывает пистолет, крепко сжимает. В глубине сознания бьётся слабая, угасающая мысль, что можно обойтись без этого. Нет, он ещё со вчерашнего дня понял, что «без этого» не обойдётся.

Прямо в проходе на полу — рубашка, ботинки и штаны с бельём. Босс с трудом подавляет истерический смешок: бабочка окончательно избавилась от кокона. От нехватки кислорода перед глазами плывёт, вспыхивают яркие пятна, и ему в самом деле кажется на мгновение, что у фигуры в глубине спальни — крылья. Но это всего лишь игра теней.

Каз, полностью обнажённый, крепко стоит на обеих ногах; левая ниже лодыжки лоснящаяся, вся из пульсирующих перевитых красных жгутов, ступня больше похожа на страусиную лапу. Глаза светятся так, что смотреть больно.

— Каз, — хрипит Босс, стискивая пистолет в потной руке. — Каз, ты должен был сказать… 

Тот оказывается рядом в считанные секунды. Освежеванная рука — одни кости и влажные мышцы, и пальцы, заканчивающиеся толстыми птичьими когтями — почти нежно касается его лица.

— Ты не заберёшь у меня это, — негромко говорит Каз, и глаза его вспыхивают так, что Босс не видит больше ничего. 

Он стреляет наугад.


End file.
